1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image lens assembly. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a compact image lens assembly applicable to the electronic products.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the popularity of mobile products having camera functionalities, the demand of miniaturized optical systems has been increasing. The sensor of a conventional photographing camera is typically a CCD (Charge-Coupled Device) or a CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide Semiconductor) sensor. As the advanced semiconductor manufacturing technologies have allowed the pixel size of sensors to be reduced and compact optical systems have gradually evolved toward the field of higher megapixels, there is an increasing demand for compact optical systems featuring better image quality.
A conventional compact optical system employed in a portable electronic product mainly adopts a structure of four-element lens. Due to the popularity of mobile products with high-end specifications, such as smart phones and PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants), the requirements for high resolution and image quality of modern compact optical systems have been increasing significantly. However, the conventional four-element lens structure cannot satisfy these requirements of the compact optical system.
Although other conventional optical systems with five-element lens structure usually have a rather small axial distance between the first lens element and the second lens element. It is thereby not favorable for disposing the mechanical components, such as an aperture stop or a shutter and causes restrictions in applications.